In view of the ever increasing use of piezo-electric resonators in a wide variety of applications mass production methods become imperative in order that producers may keep pace with the demand. At the same time the resonators themselves in view of certain applications have become regularly smaller in their dimensions and particularly in applications such as wrist watches. They are nevertheless necessarily designed so as to withstand severe stresses. In general, thus it is the suspension which has had to be specifically designed and the designs thus far standard in the art, although generally responding well to the loads likely to be placed thereon, have caused considerable difficulties in terms of mass production. Thus, for example, in a timepiece utilizing a quartz resonator the resonator itself including of course its housing and assembly tends to be one of the most expensive single items. It is towards reducing the difficulties of mass production whilst retaining the basic reliability of known suspension means that the present invention is directed.